


The Birthday Wish

by Mylari



Series: Hunk's Corner drabbles [17]
Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylari/pseuds/Mylari
Summary: Allura learns about the Earth tradition of making a wish and then blowing out the candles on one's birthday cake. Will her wish come true?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hunk's Corner (thenewhrh.weebly.dotcom) drabble challenge using the prompt "wish"

"Make a wish, Princess," Keith said softly.

Allura's attention was drawn to the flames dancing atop slender candles in the cake he held. Brow furrowed, she met his gaze, unsure what he was asking her to do.

"It's an old Earth custom. The candles represent the years that you've lived as well as those yet to come in your life," he began.

"Yeah, you're supposed to make a wish, then blow out the candles. If you get them all out in a single breath, your wish will come true," Lance said with a smirk. Lowering his voice to a nearly inaudible level, he mumbled something else, drawing a glare from his captain in the process.

Keith tore his gaze from the Red Lion pilot and turned back to Allura. "He's right, Princess. Now make a wish and blow out the candles," he coaxed, holding the cake steady in front of her.

Closing her eyes tightly, Allura hesitated for a moment, then inhaled deeply. She slowly shook her head from side to side as she exhaled, blowing out all of the flames. Her success met with loud clapping from Lance, Pidge, and Hunk while Keith placed the cake on a nearby table. One by one, they each gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before returning to the table to share in the delicious looking dessert.

* * *

 

Later that evening, Allura stood outside in the garden containing her mother's grave. One slender hand rested on the tombstone, her face lifted, basking in the moonlight, her eyes searching the stars. Before long, soft footfalls broke the silence of the still night. Moments later, Keith came to a halt beside her and lifted his eyes to the heavens.

"The stars are beautiful aren't they?" she whispered without turning.

"Mmm-hmmm," he agreed, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Sometimes I come out here and stare at them, let myself forget the battles that rage on the worlds surrounding them, forget the danger that so many of them pose to Arus. They look so… peaceful…" She sighed, lowering her gaze to the garden and tombstone before her. "But then I look around me and reality comes crashing back in."

He didn't say anything, just watched her and listened.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure you didn't come out here to listen to me go on like this," Allura began, turning toward the castle. "I'll go inside now and leave you to stargaze in peace."

"Don't go, Allura. I didn't come out to stargaze," he said, catching her eyes. "I came out to spend some time with you."

This time it was she who stood wordlessly staring at him. And then, somehow, she was in his arms, their lips meeting softly, their hands grasping, caressing. When at last the embrace ended, she searched his eyes momentarily. "It looks like Lance was right," she whispered.

"About what?" he asked confused.

"I blew out all the candles and my birthday wish came true."


End file.
